bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryo Hiroshi
"The atoning guardian." '' ''-xBEATS Ryo Hiroshi (寛諒, Hiroshi Ryou; lit "Generous Reality") is a human with telekinetic abilities residing in Japan, specifically Minato, Tokyo. Left as an orphan after an airplane crash which took his mother's life, Ryo was took in by his uncle and lived under his guidance. After a series of events that caused him great pain and loss, he took it to himself to use his powers and abilies to protect those within his grasp from the same suffering he had and took on the responsibility of a silent protector who works under the shadows. Currently, Ryo attends Mito Highschool'' ''as a transferee 3rd year highschool student. Appearance Ryo initially appears to be that of an average highschool student with no actual special features that make him noticeabe. He has an average built for an average teenager, muscular enough not to be called skinny yet not enough to be considered bulky. He's neither too tall nor too small. However, Ryo does possess a rather fair complexion. His hair is brown and is always unkept, often blocking anyone's view of his asparagus-green eyes with his bangs. His appearance in one glance can easily be considered forgettable and nothing out of the ordinary. However, many change their first impression of Ryo once they see his face and the expression he makes. Ryo has the looks and potential to be popular to the ladies as the overall shape of his face combined with his facial features such as his small yet sharp-looking nose and firm lips make it easily for most people to put him in the category of being handsome. However, the expression he makes enhanced by the dullness and lack of life in his eyes creeps most people out. While his expression is sometimes thought to be used to display laziness, the sterness and the darkness that shrouds the look in his face gives the idea of hostility towards those around him. The undead-looking presentation of his eyes makes sure the tragedy that befells him gets to be noticed.. In other words, while Ryo may seem ordinary in normal circumstances, his overall appearance gives the verbal equivalent of saying "stay away". Ryo is often seen wearing his school uniform, a black gakuran to be precise or simply a white upper arm-length sleeved polo paired with black pants. However, he can also be seen wearing other clothes other than his uniform whenever there are no classes. The clothes he wear are quite typical for the teen males' attire, such as jeans and t-shirts which vary in design and color. Personality Ryo is a person one can consider to be played by fate. Once a boy with a rather cheerful demeanor, a single tragic event changed everything that Ryo was. Positive emotions like happiness disappeared and was replaced with hatred and sadness. The deep wound that was left in his heart after the death of his lover and many of his companions had greatly affected everything in his life and even brought forth anger towards himself. While his uncle did convince him not to mourn anymore for his mother's death, the death of his lover, friends, and many others occuring right in front of his eyes was more than he could emotionally handle. The fear of losing those he cared about made Ryo distant and hesistant to establish anymore relationships with other people. He has set a barrier between himself and everybody else, including his uncle who he once showed respect and admiration to. He considered himself unworthy of having any friends since the last time he had them made him realize that he was basically the cause of their deaths. He developed a sort of paranoia that if he becomes too close with anyone, he will inevitable cause them pain thus he believes that distancing himself is also a way to protect others from the same thing that happened to his dead lover and friends. Ryo prefers to be quiet and keep to himself. Words normally doesn't spout from his mouth and he speaks only when absolutely necessary. He usually keeps an emotionless demeanor and mostly ignores other people if they bother him of superficial concerns. In most cases that he must respond, Ryo uses gestures like waving and nodding to correspond with his answer of either agreeing or disagreeing. Only those that need specific detail will he retort to the action of speaking but this is highly unlikely to happen.This certain behavior led people to believe that he is anti-social in nature and they overall just stops trying to reach out to him. While this is not what he actually wants to do, overtime, he grew used to this and was gradually able to harden his heart enough to passively accept it as second-nature to him. The idea of being useless and powerless deeply frustrated Ryo for he blames himself for being weak and utterly unable to do anything. He believes his lack of strength caused his own suffering and the death of many of his friends. The sight of the bloody massacre he witnessed during the Hollow incident caused traumatic shock in Ryo's mind but instead of succumbing to the darkness his mind is overflowing with, he decided to fight and do everything he could to keep a promise he made to himself and Yui. Ryo made a mission for him to accomplish, a mission to protect those he could reach in atonement for what he believes to be his own sins. The fact that he couldn't save anyone with his own hands gave him the idea that he was no better than to those who committed the mass killing. This sort of mentality brought along the idea that he must be punished. His idea of atonement is to forever serve as a protector. In his mind, he had once let people die in front of him thus never will he let it happen again nor let anyone within his reach suffer the same fate. His continued existence is fueled mostly by his will to pursue this kind of purpose. However, he prefers to go unnoticed and does his deeds under the shroud of secrecy, hidden from the sight of the people he wishes to protect. Ryo believes that he is weak and his current strength is irrelevent if he is to choose to use it to protect others. He desires to get stronger and trains himself almost everyday. The discovery of his gift of telekinesis gave him a spark of hope of getting out of his weakness. Although he does not understand everything, he does get the idea that there is power sleeping deep within him. He strongly wishes to unravel the secret of his power and wastes no time into doing so. In terms of fighting, Ryo is quick to rush ahead without hesitation. His anger towards hollows made him unrelenting and blood-lusted. He believes getting the job done as quickly as possible is how things should go in terms of killing monsters. His methods of fighting, while inhumane, are the fastest possible ways to end his fights or what he calls as hunts. He knows his own limitations and applies them in most of his decisions inside combat but he is, without question, merciless. Rarely does he spare the life of those that falls victim to his wrath. However, once engaged in combat, Ryo is not stupid enough to get himself killed over the consequences of idiocy. Also, while Ryo wastes no time in bringing judgement to his foes, he is also quick to try and discern his opponent's weakness. He exploits his opponent's weaknesses and uses them without hesitation. He knows no code of honor and is not above using under-handed tricks in order to win and kill his intended target. When not training or hunting hollows, Ryo makes it a hobby to read various kinds of books. Most of his time unrelated to training goes to this kind hobby for he somehow believes that knowledge is power. He can be seen reading dozens of books of various kind in public libraries, sometimes he even goes out of town to visit other libraries. Literature, medicine, history, general science, etc.. Ryo has atleast read one book of each kind. However, Ryo attends school inconsistently, prefering to go somewhere else to train than to sit himself in a class that he believes to be a waste of time but he has yet to fail any of his major examinations. He respects the fact the his uncle goes out of his way to earn money for his studies and he should atleast graduate without failing any of his subjects. History Ryo's birth was that of which most would call an accident. His mother was raped by her ex-boyfriend and his group of friends. Because her rapists were sons of highly influencial families, Ryo's mother never attempted to sue them for she knew it would simply be a waste of time and effort. Ryo was raised by his mother until he was 10. Tragedy fell when his mother decided to work overseas and left him to his uncle. She never got to her destination after the plane was hijacked and crashed in the ocean. When the news got to Ryo, he couldn't accept it and cried for several days and mourned for months. As a child with a simple mind, it took a year before Ryo could move on and accept his mother's death. During that whole year, Ryo never once smiled or even showed signs of happiness. It was when his uncle forced him to pray with him for her mother's soul on her death anniversary did he come to realize that her mother wouldn't want him mourning his entire life for her. Ryo then smiled for the first time after her mother's death. When his uncle saw his smile, he commented how heart-warming Ryo's smile and told Ryo that he should smile more often, that way his mother could be at ease and finally be able to rest in peace. His uncle took care of him like he was his own child for his uncle grew old as a bachelor without a family of his own and Ryo accepted him as his real father. Together they started a business of selling okonomiyaki ''and ''takoyaki as Ryo suggested after realizing how good his uncle is in making them. Slowly but surely, the pain in Ryo's heart was eventually covered and replaced with joy and satisfaction. Every year, Ryo and his uncle would pray for his mother, both of them listing and retelling every single happy moment during their prayers. At the age of 12, Ryo entered Junior High School. His first days were considered awkward for him for he knew no one in his school, let alone anyone in his classroom. He was a bit of a loner for the first quarter of his freshmen year but this didn't affect his performance as a student since his grades were consistently high. During the 1st quarter's examinations, a girl by the name of Yui Takasu ' ' sat near him before the papers were handed. The girl embarassingly asked for Ryo's help as she confessed never having studied for the exams. Although reluctant at first, Ryo helped her through a series of coded gestures which guided her through the first half of the examination. At the end of the exams, Yui enthusiasticaly thanked Ryo for his help and promised to pay him back some other time in which Ryo responded with a simple smile. That certain day gave Ryo his first friend in High School. Time would pass by and Ryo was finally able to fit in in his class. He gained many friends but Yui Takasu was the only one he really got close to. They would spend time together lose track to time, sometimes even skipping classes just to enjoy each other's company. Their friends in their circle would often tease how the two are always together and even accused them of dating which they both denied. After quite some time, both Ryo and Yui would have sleepless nights just because of think of each other. Their feelings became more intimate and the two were never closer. At the end of their Junior High School, Ryo decided to confess what he truly felt about Yui. Nervous, Ryo couldn't speak clearly and stuttered too much that Yui got annoyed. She pestered Ryo into speaking what he has in mind. The point of their conversation was really confusing for Yui. This went on for hours with Ryo still not gaining the courage to tell his love for Yui until finally, Yui had enough and yelled Ryo for being an idiot before storming off. Then all of a sudden, before Yui could go any further, Ryo cried out that he loves Yui. Yui came back and straight out punched Ryo on the chest before she broke down and started crying. Yui then yelled at Ryo for taking too long to say that and finished with saying that she loves him too. Ryo, suprised and happy with Yui's response, grabbed her by the shoulder and kissed her. After the confession and the kiss they shared, Ryo and Yui officially dated. Ryo's uncle didn't disapprove of this and was in fact happy for Ryo but Yui's parents, especially her father, did not approve of their relationship. However, Ryo became unrelenting in hopes of gaining Yui's parents' trust and approval. His hard work were not wasted and he succeeded on achieving his goal of gaining their nod of approval as he proved himself worthy for their daughter's hand. Everything was going smoothly for Ryo and there was nothing more he could wish for in his life. He was happy and satisfied with how things were. However, one fateful day changed everything. Both Ryo and Yui were at school when lesser Hollows attacked the building led by an Arrancar. While the Arrancar's goal was unclear, it was shown that he was only a mere errand boy sent by a superior when he was contacted through what seems to be a Garganta broadcast. Many were killed during the first part of the attack, including a lot of Ryo's friends and classmates. While Ryo didn't initially have the ability to see the Hollows, he was able to awaken a bit of his sleeping inner spiritual power when Yui was endangered. The shock of seeing Hollows for the first time froze Ryo but his desire to protect Yui was stronger. He continued to protect Yui at all cost but the Hollows proved too much for him to handle as he was only human. The Arrancar leading the attack showed up before Ryo and Yui and mocked their existence as human weaklings with no real power. The Arrancar proceeded to toy with Ryo by stealing away Yui from him. Although, Ryo tried as much as he could to get her back, a mere human holding his own against an Arrancar was a physical impossibility as the power difference between them was too high. Ryo watched as Yui was tortured and killed right in front of him. Anger took over his mind and fact that he couldn't even protect Yui made it even worse. The overlapping emotion of anger and desperation enabled Ryo to tap into his inner gift of telekinesis and more of his spiritual power. Mad and filled with murderous intent, Ryo was able to release just enough reiatsu to shock the Arrancar. With the Arrancar's guard down, Ryo went for the kill through the use of his newly awakened powers and ripped-off the Arrancar's head with little effort through telekinesis. Realizing what things he could do with his mind and soul, Ryo wasn't satisfied by the death of the Arrancar and decided to mutilate the Arrancar's body even more. Shinigamis came to the place but were too late for anything. Noone was left alive in the incident except for Ryo whose memories they tried to alter but failed to do so, unknowingly. With quite a few strings pulled, the Shinigami was able to masterfully set a web of lies to cover up the truth from the humans. They gathered all the corpses and burned them to ashes to leave no trace except that of Yui's which Ryo brought with him. Ryo buried Yui while tears rolled down his cheeks and built her a grave. On that very grave he stood and made a promise to himself and Yui, a promise which involves the desire to be stronger. Sypnosis Powers and Abilities 'High Spiritual Power - '''While Ryo's spiritual power started-off as simply just above average for a human, months of unrelenting training and discovering made Ryo understand the basic principles concerning his spiritual energy and gave him room for improvement. He has managed to control and use his spiritual power for his own benefit and has even pulled out a large portion of this untapped power residing deep within him. Although inexperience and the limitation of his live human body blocks Ryo from unlocking his full potential, his maximum spiritual power output are quite stellar even for average Shinigami standards. He managed to shock an Arrancar through mere display of what little spiritual power he had during that time which caused the Arrancar to open an opportunity for Ryo to go for the kill. Ryo has even made the feat of resisting the memory-altering device a Shinigami used upon him a few minutes after his spritual awakening. His spiritual energy, while not nearly as high compared to anyone higher than an average 4th seat officer-level shinigami, is enough for him easily let other spiritual entities know that he is no push-over. *'Hyper Awareness - 'Ryo's spiritual power also serves another form of purpose, that of a ''6th sense. Basically, his unique spiritual energy gives him great awareness of his surroundings. While Ryo does not fully understand the concept of this certain ability, it does allow him to detect most anomalies and dangers that surround him. In a way, it acts like a form of radar, giving Ryo warnings of what he cannot physically see. With ability active, most ambushes and sneak attacks become ineffective against Ryo since he can see most of them coming. However, it is upto Ryo whether or not to react accordingly to his senses and how fast his reactions will be. Anyone with speed much higher than Ryo's can bypass his hyper awareness because he does not have the speed to counteract. '''High Intellect - '''Ryo is naturally gifted with high intellectual abilities. Proven so by how he managed to stay on top of his class during his stay in his Junior High School which was reputated to have very high standards even though he always slacked-off. He is fast-learning, able to understand the concept of unusually complicated things within minutes of laying his eyes on to it. He often uses this talent to exploit his opponents' weaknesses and use it at for their own destruction. '''Hand-to-Hand Combatant - '''While Ryo is not trained in any form of Martial Arts or discipline, he is able to incorporate his body well enough to match lesser Hollows and destroy them with ease. He is what many can consider to be a street-fighter, someone who is not bound by any discipline or code of conduct used by many Martial Artists. In terms of close-quarter combat using nothing but bare-hands, Ryo prefers the use of speed and agility to decimate his opponents rather than sticking only to the use of brute force. Also, his style of fighting, while unrefined, is very unpredictable. He combines punches, kicks, and take-downs like it is second-nature to him. He'll use whatever he deems necessary to go for the kill and is not above using underhanded tricks to do so. '''Combat Knife Specialist - '''As Ryo carries around a kind of combat knife in his being at all times, Ryo is a very proficient user of the sharp-edged weapon he has. By channeling his spiritual power through the knife, Ryo is able to cut just about anything with ease. Combined with his unpredictable fighting nature, the knife serves as an excellent weapon for disposing his enemies excellently. While he may appear to be just swinging the knife around carelessly in combat, Ryo uses it with enough expertise that most of the enemies he have encountered fall back into defensive. He can be very crafty and creative in the utilization of his combat knife. He uses it in many ways and shifts his tactics every now and then to catch his enemies off-guard. '''Improvised Weapon Specialist - '''Despite having a combat knife as his main weapon for battle, Ryo considers everything in the battlefield his weapon. With the use of his Telekinesis, he can just pull anything out of anywhere and use it as a weapon of sort. Be it the ground itself, walls, pipes, glass shards, or scrap metal, Ryo can effectively use them as lethal objects of destruction. He considers even the slightest detail in the environment as a part of his arsenal of weapons. His improvise weapon expertise has allowed him to survive many of his fights upto date and has also brought forth the death of many of his foes. Psychokinesis Perhaps Ryo's greatest and most dangerous ability is his gift of Psychokinesis. In general, Ryo is given the ability to control and manipulate physical objects through the use of his mind with little to no actual physical interaction at all. His usage of this ability, since he has just awakened it, is quite limited to just the most basic of its scope of capabilities and applications. However, he is never to be underestimated with such gift given to his short list of powers. His almost every day training to hone his Psychokinetic powers gave him enough control to actually use it properly in combat, albeit only for a short period time with the maximum limit to be that of 30 minutes. Anymore than 30 minutes would cause his mind to break down and be unable to function normally for a few hours. Ryo requires a certain amount of focus to be able to accomplish anything with his Psychokinesis, anything that would break his concentration is most likely to render his powers useless. In order to coordinate and direct his power better, Ryo uses hand gestures to do what he desires. Not doing so requires Ryo to focus harder before his power could work properly. The following are the capabilities Ryo currently has access to with the use of Psychokinesis: * '''Telekinetic Binding - '''With the use of only his mind, Ryo is able to keep objects from moving. Living beings are susceptible to this ability however those with tremendous strength or very high spiritual power are able to resist with enough effort. The amount of resistance one is able to do against this ability is very dependent of the amount of strength or power brought forth to match Ryo's mental concentrative strength. * '''Telekinetic Pulling/Pushing - '''With enough concentration, Ryo can pull or push objects away from. Although the maximum size or weight of the object in question that Ryo is able to push or pull is unknown, the largest and heaviest object Ryo has currently used this ability to is an approximately 20 feet tall and 5 ton heavy hollow. Through a simply gesture, Ryo was able to push the creature 10 meters away from and crash it into a nearby concrete wall. * '''Force Fields/Barriers - '''Through extreme training, Ryo has been able to utilize his Psychokinesis to create invisible shields of telekinetic energy. The barriers, while not impenetrable, are durable enough to resist a decent amount of damage but anyone or anything with enough firepower or strength can shatter these barriers, doing so makes Ryo susceptible to attack for a split-second before he could summon another barrier. Ryo limits himself to three consecutive barriers he can summon at a given time for this ability is his least mastered out of his arsenal of techniques. * '''Augmented Durability - '''By setting a barrier just a milimeter above the outermost layer of his skin, Ryo can enhance his durability enough to tank attacks he normally couldn't survive. These aspect of his power allows him to fight without being too concerned of his own well-being. Also, this requires no charge-up time to acquire for Ryo can attain this state with only a thought. This capability can be compared to how Arrancars is able to utilize their Hierro to protect their being albeit in a different manner. * '''Augmented Physical Condition - '''Through also the use of Pyschokinesis, Ryo has gained the ability to enhance his natural physical condition to a certain extent. By reinforcing his entire system with his mental powers inwardly, Ryo's bodily functions and capabilities become greater than normal. With this at his disposal, Ryo was able to outpower a Gilian-class Hollow which tried to crush him with its foot. Also, while the speed he gained was nowhere near as fast as someone using advance Shunpo, Sonido, or other stepping-techniques, Ryo is able to atleast keep up in battle with his enhanced relfexes that can dodge multiple Bala and Cero blasts from a group of Hollows/Menos he encountered. * '''Levitation - '''One of the most basic usage of Psychokinesis. Ryo can lift up objects within his line of sight and is proficient in doing so. However, the size and weight of the object does affect his ability to levitate them with larger and heavier objects requiring more effort to lift. The number of objects Ryo can levitate is unknown but Ryo displayed enough capability to lift a dozen of small-sized Hollows during one of his hunts. Ryo has also shown the ability to levitate his own being and hover mid-air, giving the impression that he can fly. Quotes Trivia :